Pokemon High School
by MochanaDragon
Summary: In a world without humans, Pokemon High School is one of the best around. Following many different characters, we see how each of them cope with all aspects of their lives. Pokemon AU. SYOC open! Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC! Check my profile for details.**

**Thanks to Skittlinq for helping me make this story how it is.**

**Enjoy the story! I appreciate any review!**

* * *

Pokemon HS

Lopunny

The bus was crowded, loud, and hell, it didn't smell good in the slightest. I tried to get the brochure read, but the attempt was futile. I can't read with noise that makes my ears explode, hyperbolically, of course, but is sure felt like it. All I really got from the reading is that the campus is very large, there are lots of extracurricular activities, and that I'm staying in a dorm with one other person.

Before I could read more, someone's coffee spilled and splashed all over me, and as far as I could tell, it wasn't an accident. It was scorching hot, which made me drop the brochure, which was immediately ran over by one of my new classmates. A Grimer. Oh, joy.

"Hey, girl." I realized that the Bisharp next to me was attempting to start a conversation. His voice was soft and cool, and I couldn't even tell if it was real or not.

"Uh, hi?" I said, trying not to be rude. But I realized that I probably should've said something aggressive when I saw he was looking at my chest, not my eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Hmm..." He seemed to be inspecting my body. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Umm, excuse me?" I told him, trying to be intimidating. "Can you look at my face instead, please?" He kept looking at me with this weird perverted grin. He scanned my body for a bit longer before looking up. Seriously, I've been chased by guys ever since I hit puberty, or when I got pretty.

"Now that's a first," He replied, grinning. "Thanks for the help, darling." He stood up from the seat and walked toward the back, where all I could see were boys, many now staring at me. Bisharp finally reached the long seat at the back where he was handed a large notebook. I saw him write down a few things, but before I saw him finish a Smeargle tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ex-excuse me, miss?" He was stuttering and was red in the face. "May-uh, may I please take your picture? I just, uh, need you to stand in a n-neutral position, just for a second."

I was pretty skeptical of his motives, but I figured it would last forever if I didn't. Sighing, I stood up. He held an old beaten up camera, so old, in fact, it printed pictures on the spot. He spent about a minute getting set up.

"P-please just hold, a, uh, straight face, miss." I did as he said.

I was momentarily blinded by the light that came from the camera. The photo almost immediately came out of a thin slot on the camera, which Smeargle carefully grabbed. He gestured that I could sit down, so I did. He shook the photo for five seconds when his face flushed red.

"Oh yes," he whispered to himself, "They're gonna give me a ton of money for this." He hopped down from his seat and ran to Bisharp. I didn't even want to know what they were doing anymore so I just looked back ahead.

After half an hour of trying to ignore cat calls directed at me and this one Electabuzz trying to poke me, we finally reached PHS, or Pokemon High School. It was a rough battle trying to shove my way out of the bus, but I made it out of that hellhole before too long, and my suitcase did not make the trip easier. Once everybody exited the bus, the driver slammed on the gas and drove away as fast as he could, and I could understand why.

The campus is enormous, with large buildings each with a unique design, but still in the same style. There were six buildings directly in sight, each with large gold plaques at the top, each inscribed with something different. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Lining every building were different kinds of trees, including oak around the one saying Kanto.

Four more busses arrived in a span of ten minutes, and sped away just like mine did. Everyone was still yelling and I think there was a fight somewhere, but they finally shut up when the principal came up to us.

He was very large with a long horn or something coming out of the back of his head, and a large yellow ring thing on his waist.

"Welcome to PHS, everyone!" He yelled, "I am the principal of this humble school, Arceus." I'm not sure humble is the right word. There were tons of buildings and they were all huge and elaborate. "Now," he continued, "I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble on about this school, so I would like you all to head to you assigned counselor and follow them to your dorms." I was in the Sinnoh dorm, which is the most medium sized dorm. The Sinnoh dorm was three stories tall with four turrets extending upward from the corners. There were many tall Rowan trees growing at the sides.

I walked over to Palkia, who was the counselor for the females in Sinnoh. I signed in to her, and she pointed me to the dorms. She handed me a key on a small ring with a tag, which said 212, my dorm number.

"Welcome to PHS, Lopunny!" Palkia said, looking down at me. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time at this school!"

I smiled a bit. "Thank you, Palkia. Just wondering, what grade is my roommate in?" I crossed my fingers, hoping she wouldn't be a senior. Palkia must have noticed my fingers.

"Ah, don't worry girl, your roommate is a freshman, just like you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Palkia."

I walked into the dorm, which had a large foyer with one recreation room on each side. In front there were two tall, curving staircases, one going to the left and the other to the right. I headed toward the right, which is the girls side, heading up the stairs to the second floor, where my room is.

I scanned the hall of the second floor for my room, which, quite frankly, was not what I expected. The carpet was really soft and there were no paint chips whatsoever. I heard an odd noise which was really loud, but I decided to ignore it. A few more similar noises until I realized what room it came from, room 212. I put the key into the slot, turning it to the right, unlocking the mahogany door. I pushed the door open, praying my roommate didn't mess up the room already. What I found was purple finned land shark on top of a tall dresser, made of mahogany like the door, on the left side of the room.

"Oh, hello!" She said cheerfully. She jumped down from the dresser and started aggressively shaking my hand. She didn't really have hands, but I got the gesture. She was really excited to meet me, I guess. "The name's Gabite! I guess your my roommate, huh?"

I quickly pulled my hand away. Hers kinda felt slimy. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, if you don't mind, I already claimed that side of the room, but don't worry, I didn't even touch your side!" Her mouth moved extremely fast, and talked just the same way. She turned around to continue unpacking, but tripped over nothing. "Oh yeah, I'm kinda a klutz, but I hope you don't mind." She popped back up. "So, what's you name?" She said while stuffing a large box under her bed.

"I'm, uh, Lopunny. Nice to meet you." Not my ideal roommate, but I'll take what I can get. "And I'm fine with your, uh, klutziness, but just please be careful around my stuff."

She perked right up and put her fin to her head.

"Aye aye!"

I eventually finished unpacking until everything was perfect, then sat on this nice wood chair in the back of the dorm, which was kinda like a small kitchen. There was a stove, fridge, everything essential, really. Coming off of the kitchen was the bathroom, complete with a shower, bathtub, and sink. They really went all out with these things.

I cracked open a book I had bought before I left, and began reading. I got to page fifty six when a plate slammed down in front of me.

"I made us lunch!" Gabite exclaimed happily. The food actually looked and smelled pretty good.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, dipping the grilled cheese sandwich into the soup, then biting down.

"There was stuff in the cabinets so I made stuff out of it." I had overlooked the "made" part in her first sentence.

"You made this?" I asked, as she nodded. I noticed she was wearing an apron with some food on it. "I didn't know you could cook."

Gabite blushed. "Well, yeah, because you never asked. I love cooking." Maybe she won't be so bad after all, if she makes this. I didn't ask, but I was wondering if anything broke. There was nothing that could symbol broken stuff, so I just assumed she didn't. She took off her apron and hung it up on a small hook on the side if a cabinet. She then sat down across the table from me.

"Uh... Lopunny?" I looked up. Her face was red.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me fill out my class request forms?" I was surprised she hadn't filled them out yet.

"Oh, I suppose... But you do know that these are due in Palkia's office in an hour, right?" She nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's just... I can't write."

"WHAT?" I yelled, probably way too loudly.

"Nonono! Not like that!" She replied, "I know the letters and how they go and stuff, but I can't hold a pencil." She held up her hands, er, fins. Claws? I don't even know.

"Okay okay, I'll help you fill this out, but when we get back, you're getting lessons." Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much!" She tackled me onto the floor after jumping over the table. Before I was aware what she was doing, I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Gah!" Gabite fell back.

"Oops, sorry. Claws. Haha." Oh! It was a hug.

Pachirisu

Just let me read. Oh please oh please oh PLEASE just let me read!

"Can you grab me an orange please?" GAH! I despise my roommate. Oh sorry, my queen. Vespiquen told me to call her that and to not deny her anything. Was this what I was like when I was a freshman? I hope not. I'm still kinda ticked Palkia's put me with her. She claimed she needed a 'good role model'.

"Yeah, here." I threw the orange at her. She let out a short shriek.

I sighed, "Okay, what's wrong this time?"

She threw the orange back at me. "That dreadful orange has a green thing on it! Oh, and when you get me a new one walk it over here."

"That's the... Ugh." I put the orange back and grabbed another, picking off the stem. I hopped down and gave it to her. "Here's your orange."

There was a scandalous look on her face. "I will not be treated like a peasant! What do you say to your queen?"

Ooh! I know! Get your own orange "bitch!" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"ExCUSEme?"

I laughed. "Nothing my queen, I said, uh, fish! Because there's a Milotic down there. And it's a fish. Haha."

She glared at me. "Whatever. So, what do you say to your queen?"

"Here is you orange, my queen. Freshly picked, just how you like it."

Vespiquen examined the orange. "I guess this will have to do. You can rest, servant."

I perked up. "Thank you, my queen!" I ran over to my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Bye!" I said, sprinting out the door and into the hallway. I looked back to see if 'my queen' objected, but nothing happened. I held my head up and laughed, but I accidentally slammed into another Pokemon.

"Watch it, oh!" She saw me. "Sorry, I overreacted. It didn't really hurt." She was tall and slender with long ears. Heck, she was really pretty. She was definitely going to be a target.

"No, it's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." I replied.

She laughed. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, uhh, the library. My roommate is kinda," Crap! What do I say? Oh! "Loud. I can't read with noise."

"I can relate," She said, "but I'm headed to Palkia's office. I guess we'll meet again, huh?" I nodded as she walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled to her. "What's your name?" She turned around.

"Lopunny! You?"

"Pachirisu!" I yelled back. Maybe I could get a roommate switch and stay with her. We have some stuff in common, it looks like. But I better get to the library before Vespiquen changes her mind.

The campus is really nice. The perfectly symmetrical brickwork of the pathways makes my heart flutter. The library was fairly close to the Sinnoh dorms, and oh my god it was amazing. They were super tall full of books that look hardly touched. There was a little place you could get coffee and a ton of nice soft chairs. I tucked my tablet into my bag. Forget that. I'm reading these. I tightened the straps on my bag and started climbing the shelves, which were exquisite, just like everything else. I swung around until I found a book that looked good. "Creation", it was called. I gently pulled it out with my tail and made sure I was handling it carefully. One I was satisfied my technique could not fail, I made my way down. I reached the bottom and transferred the book into my hands.

"You'll be safe with me," I whispered. I turned around and found a nice chair by a bright window overlooking the sport stadium. I looked back up at where I pulled out my book, I must've been up fifty feet. I cracked open my book and started reading.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to find Cresselia. "It's time for the library to close," she said.

I looked around. "Really? What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, dear," She replied.

Crap! This book is too good! "Would you like to check out the book?"

"Huh! Oh, no thank you!" I stammered. "But expect to see me tomorrow!" Cresselia grinned.

"Alright, dear. You should head back to you dorm and get some rest,"

Oh man! "I... Don't really remember the way back..." I said nervously.

She laughed a bit. "Hop on my back and I'll show you," I scurried up onto her large pink body. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Then let's go."

Cresselia drifted upward toward the ceiling. Before I could question what was going on, the roof opened, revealing the inky black sky dotted with small white flecks. But the moon was brilliant. It was enormous in the night sky, giving off a beautiful moonbeam. As Cresselia glided across the silent night sky, I was overtaken by the beauty of the campus around me. It seemed like everything was glowing.

"This only happens one a year, when the moon is in prime position. It's energy makes certain materials glow. It took me a long time to convince Arceus to use them, for they are quite expensive." Cresselia sighed happily. "I wanted to share it with someone, but no one was intrested. So I thought I was going alone once again. But then I saw you!" She began to laugh. "You were still reading, so I hoped you could understand the beauty of this night."

"I think it's breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me along."

"I am overjoyed that you like it." She said, "Promise to come next year?"

"If I get to see this again, I'll come every year."

"Thank you so much, Pachirisu." Cresselia looked down. "I am glad you can even see it. Only those with pure hearts may see this beauty. As such, many cannot."

"Thank you Cresselia, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, now with a new POV!**

**I am still accepting characters, so don't hesitate to check my profile and PM me one!**

**CKBrothers: I am sorry but I do not pick OC's not sent through PM. Not only that, but constantly using the same character everywhere ruins its value. I am not accepting your character and I advise you stop using the same character everywhere!**

**Not happy with how your OC came out? Message me and Ill get it fixed right up!**

* * *

PHS Chapter 2: Day 1

Lopunny

I woke up to a loud piercing noise and Gabite jumping on me.

"Wake up, Lopunny! We're gonna be late!" I suppose the noise was her. Oops.

"What time is it? Late for what?" I replied, confused.

"Uh, math! We have it together! Now please get up! It starts in fifteen minutes!"

I flung my sheets over myself and hopped down onto the soft carpeted floor. I swiftly made my bed and ate the pancakes Gabite had prepared earlier. I brushed my teeth and threw on a green sweater with the letters PHS streaking across the front in yellow.

I turned to Gabite. "Ready to go?" I asked.

Gabite nodded. "Uh-huh! And we even have the same class!"

"Awesome! Do you know where it is?"

"Yes!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I locked the door and continued having a land shark pulling me across a long hall. My feet managed to catch up and I started to run after her. We weaved throughout the tight corners of the school campus.

We finally reached the building with the math room in it. The building was only one story, but it was long with rooms on each side. We strolled down the linoleum hallway toward the third room on the left, with various Pokemon filing in.

"This is the place," I said, looking at a map previously given to me by Palkia. We walked in to find a seating chart being projected on to the wall to the right, seating us with three other Pokemon, with two of each gender at a table. Me and Gabite were split up. We waved each other goodbye and walked off to our respective tables.

A Luxio was already seated, right beside my chair. He was looking down at a paper, presumably his schedule, writing on it with beautiful penmanship.

"Uh, hi!" I awkwardly stretched out my arm. He slowly put his paw in my hand and shook, quickly pulling it away after.

"Hi," he replied, not making eye contact. "I'm Luxio."

"Lopunny." I shifted my head forward. Yeesh.

A few minutes later a Flareon strolled in and took her seat, diagonal from me.

"Sup?" Se said, looking at me directly in the eye, with a small hint of anger in hers. I waved to her.

"I'm Lopunny, and you are?" The anger in her eyes grew a bit more.

"Flareon," she said, moving her gaze to Luxio, who bent is head down. "And who the heck are you?"

Luxio winced. "I'm Luxio," he whispered, avoiding eye contact with her, as well. The anger now burning more brightly.

I continued reading my book when I was interrupted by a loud pounding on the table.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Flareon yelled at a tall, red bird.

"Blaziken," he said calmly, looking at her with a grin. "And you, hothead?"

"MY NAME IS FLAREON!"

"Hey hey woah!" I intervened, placing my arm between the two gazes. They both broke and looked at me. "Stop yelling, Flareon, jeez. Everyone is staring."

"I'M NOT- uh, yelling."

Her eyes darted around the room, causing her to blush once she realized everyone was staring at her. She quickly stopped.

Class went slowly, but Uxie, the teacher was nice and knew what he was doing. I guess that's something.

"Okay, students, we are going to start a group assignment that you shall complete with your table group. It will be a simple poster about volume calculation and is due at the end of the period. It must include all the basic 3-D figures and why you must do each thing. Go."

While I went to get a resource sheet, Flaron and Luxio got markers and stuff while Blaziken got the paper. We spread out the paper and places weights on the corners.

"Okay, how about we assign roles?" I asked, making sure we get this done by the end of class. Everyone either nodded or grunted in agreement "okay," I started, "Flareon, you do the diagrams and make the thing look pretty."

"OKAY!" She yelled, popping off a marker cap and started drawing a cylinder.

"Luxio, you do all the writing and explanations."

"Okay, Mistress." He grabbed a marker and started drawing.

"Blaziken, can you help me with the formulas?"

"You got it," he said, pulling out the reference sheet. I glanced over at Flareon.

"Woah, you can DRAW!"

She blushed. "Heh. Thanks."

We kept bumping into each other and yelling about personal space. Flareon burned Luxio's tail after he tripped over Blaziken's foot, 'ruining her flippin' pyramid.' We continually bumped into one another less and less, up to the point where we all laughed at Blaziken's joke. And guess what? We got an A!

At lunch, I met Gabite and Pachirisu in our dorm. Gabite cooked while Pachirisu and I talked about our classes and what's was going on after. I told her about a new class I had that substituted battling. She was both amazed and jealous.

"I heard about that. Ooh, and Mewtwo is teaching! Lucky you! I hate battling. I suck."

"No offense, but I kinda guessed. I'm not the greatest at battling, either," I told her, which was sadly true.

"I'm actually really good at battling," Gabite said from across the room, but we didn't pay much attention.

"What are you good at?" I asked Pachirisu.

She dug through her backpack for a birthday before pulling out a sketchbook. She handed it to me. "Drawing," she said happily.

Great Arceus they were amazing.

Absol

Period six. The vast majority of the school is ineligible for it, but the select few are greatly rewarded.

...that's what the letter of recommendation said, anyways.

Mega Evolution, level 1. The class just started this year, so the age group is quite diverse. The class has its own building, half lab half classroom, with a large battlefield in the middle.

I walked in and saw quite a few Pokemon settling in. There was a beautiful, tall Pokemon with a long white dress sitting toward the front, a hellhound-looking dog lurking in the shadows on the back. I took one of the last (few) seats, which was in the mid-back. On my left there was a wall. On the other side was a fluffy brown bunny who was quite curvy, with her nose stuck in a book. I twisted my head to get a look at the cover, but was interrupted by her slamming it shut.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily. She shot me a glare.

"I," she started, "like many people do not enjoy someone looking at their book."

"And why is that? Don't want people to know what you're reading? Is it titled "How to be Lonely"?" I laughed, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my paw when she dropped the book on it.

""Humans"? They aren't real, you know."

"It's friggin' fiction." Our conversation was (thankfully) cut off when the teacher came in.

"Hello, children. I am Mewtwo, or Mrs. Y. I am one of your teachers. I will teach you about the science of mega evolution. You other teacher, Mr. X, will teach you how to activate and use it. However, since none of you have mega stones or even key stones, I will teach you for the first week. Anyways, let's get on to attendance."

There were quite a few in the class, Houndoom, Gardevoir, Lucario, Charizard, Blaziken, Gengar, Salemane, and the one next to me, Lopunny.

The class was about what mega evolution was, and about key stones and mega stines. Apparently in a week we are all gonna leave and find ours with a partner of our choice, non mega, of course. Well, the key stones would be given to us to make our expedition a bit less grueling. Then, once that's done, we start leaning activation and stuff.

After class, Lopunny and I started over.

"What dorm are you in?" I asked. "I'm in Hoenn."

"Sinnoh. Why did your parents send you here?" I laughed a bit.

"There's actually a really good high school by my house, but my parents sent me here, six thousand miles away from them. Fed up with my shenanigans, I guess."

"Rare candies?" I punched her.

"Ha, no. Okay once, but that's not it. I get in trouble with the law a lot."

"Called it," she said, trying to withhold her laughter.

"Anyways," I said rolling my eyes, "wanna meet me in front of the school Castle on Sunday at noon?"

She nodded. "Sure, I suppose."

Pachirisu

Made it by the skin of my teeth last year, and hopefully I'll still pass this year. Now that would be a miracle.

Battling class. Ugh. Not only do I not like battling, I sure as hell suck at it. I was number three in my class last year. On the worst list. I've got straight A's everywhere else but this class just takes my GPA and gang rapes it. I miss the simpler days when battling was graded on effort.

A loud screech interrupted my thoughts. Everyone scrambled to find a seat in the bleachers. I just sat at the top left, five feet away from the nearest Pokemon.

"Alright everybody! Battling 2 has started, and since you all know the basics I'm just gonna go ahead and pick the first battle!" A loud voice blared across the stadium, comprised of a dirt battlefield surrounded by hunks of ice-I mean bleachers. The teacher, or rather, overseer, today was Zekrom. The teachers kinda switch out for this class. Zekrom flew over to a large box on the upper right of the battlefield, above the entrance. Inside, he pressed a button which caused a large roulette on the other side of the field to start spinning. It would choose the first matchup.

"Today we are doing single battles," Zekrom yelled as the screen continued to spin. "And whoever wins gets ten points toward their grade the loser gets five." With a loud ka-chunck! The screen stopped spinning. Once I saw the matchup, my heart did the same.

"Pachirisu versus Charizard!" Oh no. Nonononono. I don't want to battle the school bully! I am screwed.

Charizard and I took our spots on either side of the battlefield. A loud horn commenced the battle. Before I could react, Charizard was swiftly flying toward me. I leaped upward to avoid him, but he craned around and grabbed my tail. As I struggled to break free, he headed to the roof of the stadium.

"This is gonna hurt, bitch," he said once we were at the top. Charizard quickly began doing front flips in mid-air before hurling me at the ground.

...beep...

...beep...

...beep...

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary. Tubes were sticking out of me in many directions, attached to strange machines with purposes I'll never know.

...beep...

"How are you feeling?"

...beep...

"Sore, I guess..."

...beep...

"That move really did a toll on you,"

...beep...

"How long have I been out?"

...beep...

"Seven days,"

...beep...

...beep...

...beep...

Lopunny

Day 8: Weekend

I was alone, which was nice. The library empty, save Cresselia and Genesect, who was working at the Café. I was casually walking in the direction of the tiled room, when I was promptly cut off.

"Hey girl." Oh god. I know that voice.

"What the hell do you want, Bisharp?"

"You," he said with a perverted smile.

"Umm, excuse me?"

He reached his hand out. "I want you to go on a date with me."

I quickly slapped him across the face. "No!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Hmm. Feisty. Just how I like 'em."

"Why do you wanna date me, anyways?"

"Because, girl, you are a perfect ten, and that's only happened once before, but that girl's taken." He backed me into a corner.

"A-a ten? What's that supposed to mean?"

He put his forehead right up against mine. "It means you're perfect."

I began to panic and shut my eyes, tightly. How do I get out of this? Before I could think of something, I heard a loud pound, and when I opened my eyes moments later, I saw an Infernape squaring off with Bisharp. He glanced back at me.

"Hey babe. Is this guy bothering you?" He winked.

"Oh, um, yes," I stuttered. Once he turned away to face Bisharp, I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey man, BACK OFF! I FOUND HER FIRST!" Bisharp yelled. Cresselia flew over to us.

"Excuse me, if you two want to fight, do it outside." I was surprised by her statement, but we shuffled outside anyways.

"Leave her alone, dude," Infernape said, looking pissed.

Bisharp promptly ran at Infernape, his right arm surrounded by a black smoke. Infernape kept his cool and waited, and waited, and right when he was going to be hit, Infernape bent backwards and, putting his weight on his hands, kicked Bisharp of of his feet. He hit the ground, and hard.

"Now, stay away from her," Infernape said with a glare. Bisharp nodded a twitchy nod and sprinted away.

"Hey babe, I got you an espresso." I was kinda against that, but I took it nevertheless. I like espressos.

"I appreciate the gesture, Infernape, really, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend."

He grinned and shook his head. "And I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Just a friend."

This surprised me. "Heh. Sorry for assuming. I've just never met a guy who hasn't hit on me."

He nodded. "I understand. You are pretty, but I'm just staying friends with everyone. Plus, you looked like you needed help, so I helped you."

I blushed. "Thanks. You rock."

"You too, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, part one! Longest eve! Enjoy, send in a character, and review!**

PHS Chapter 3: Day 9

Lopunny

"Hmm, first things first." Gabite and I were sitting across from each other at the table in our dorm, starting the first day of her writing lessons. "How to hold a pencil."

We pent almost half an hour trying to figure out a decent way for her to grasp one. We were both getting really frustrated.

"GAH! How am I supposed to hold a pencil if I don't have any fingers?"

I thought about that for a moment then had a great idea. I grabbed my cell phone off my bed and texted a certain someone.

'Meet me at the shop in five.'

"Don't worry, Gabite, I've got this under control," I said proudly. My phone buzzed, and one single letter in a white bubble came up.

'K.'

"What are we doing?" Gabite asked, confused and almost crying.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "We've got someone to meet." I took my left hand away and moved my right hand down, grabbing her claw. "Let's go!" I yelled, grabbing my backpack before exiting the room.

We ran across the campus to a three story building by the other elective buildings. This one was adorned with large tool-like accents hidden all around. We walked through the doors to find who we were meeting.

"Hey babe, you called?" It was Infernape.

"Nope," I teased, "I'm pretty sure I texted you." We shared a laugh.

Gabite tugged my arm. "Is he your new boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just friends." Infernape gestured for us to follow him. He led us to the second floor, or the Wood Story as most call it.

"So," he asked, looking at me. "Whaddya need, babe?"

"Do you do special orders?"

He pondered for a minute before answering. "Usually, no. But I'll make an exception. What do you need made?"

I pointed at Gabite. "A custom pencil for her, please."

Infernape nodded slowly. "Never made a pencil before, but I'll try. Now, Gabite, I just need a few measurements and I'll get started."

"I suppose your lessons will have to be postponed, huh?" Gabite looked dissappointed. "Hey, don't worry. They will continue the second the pencil is done. Anyways, I have to go. I promised a friend I'd meet her."

"Okay then! See you later!" Gabite skipped away, tripping a few times.

I walked around the maze-like campus and found Absol where she said she'd be, in front of a castle, uh, thing with a large courtyard. There were a ton of other pokemon there, all different ages.

"What did you do?" I asked cynically.

"Nothing illegal," she started. I breathed a sigh of relief. "But I did enter us in the annual Mystery Contest!"

"What's that?"

She gasped. "You don't know? The Mystery Contest is only the most widely known contest ever! It's only for students, but you get a ton of money if you win!"

"Hmm..." The thought of a cash prize intrigued me. "So how do you win?"

"You beat everyone else."

"In what?"

Absol gave me a weird look. "Um, it's called the Mystery Contest for a reason!"

I was about to respond when the gates opened, and everyone started shuffling in. The castle was amazing! Elegant, clean, and the marble! The marble was so beautiful. Absol and I found a place to stand, kinda in the middle. After excitedly waiting for half an hour for everyone to settle in. Up above us was a large balcony where Arceus now stood.

"Welcome, everybody, to the annual Mystery Contest!" Arceus' voice boomed over the crowd. "I'll bet you are all wondering what the theme is, and you will be told in just a moment!" A cheer rose among the crows, but was silenced by a rumble.

"Absol, what's going-AHH!" A wall jerked up between us. I stumbled backwards, only to find I was surrounded by stone. I punched the walls in an attempt to break them. I panicked, repeatedly kicking and punching the walls around me, with no prevail. Tears flowing down my face as my bleeding fists dug at the walls. After trying to at least make a dent in the wall for what felt like forever, I slumped down and buried my face in my arms.

A few minutes late I stood up again, and slammed myself into the side of the room. What was odd was it felt like I was... swinging. I kept checking the walls, brutally scraping my arm, until I felt my room crash into something else. The moment it did, the walls suddenly fell, revealing I was in a cage. I looked down to find the stone walls, only to discover they had fallen into a seemingly endless abyss. I looked up and discovered the cage I was in was hanging from a stone brick ceiling by a chain link string.

I scanned the room to see every other student in the school. I didn't recognize anyone directly beside me. Looking for anyone I knew, I realized everyone was either crying or brutally struggling. And it was LOUD.

The struggling lasted for a while, but ceased when some cages seemed to magically move away from the center quite violently. A cage containing an Espeon crashed into mine. She was sobbing.

"H-help me. Please..." Her voice was chocked and hoarse, terrifying, almost.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay," I said in an attempt to comfort her, as well as myself, but I was cut off when I saw a black, shadowy, whispy figure descend from the empty middle. It came to eye level with all the cages, circling them as if he was looking for his prey. He went back to the center.

"Welcome, victims," he said in a mysterious, low voice. "I, Darkrai, will be taking over the Mystery Contest this year." He chuckled slightly. "To get out, well, alive, you will be grouped with two other students and you each must make it through a maze. They are all different, so best of luck to you. You will truly need it." He raised his arms and omitted a dark aura, and everything went black.

Absol

"Hey... Get up." I felt something prodding my shoulder. It was kinda... Warm. I stood up, which took a bit more effort than usual. I blinked my eyes until they adjusted to the darkness.

"Lopunny? Is that you?" The figure shook its head.

"No, my name is Lilligant," she said. Her voice was soft and delicate.

"And who's the sleeping dude?" I asked, pointing to a large grey dinosaur-like thing.

"That's Rydon, he's not the nicest person, but that's not the point. We're still stuck in this place, and I heard Darkrai's voice. He said we start our challenges one everybody is conscious."

"Should we wake him up?" I asked.

"I cannot," she said with a sad tone.

"Why? You woke me up, so why not him?"

"You were already waking up, but he is still asleep."

So we waited until he woke up.

Pachirisu

"Pachirisu! Wake up!" I recognize that voice!

"Gengar!" I perked up and hugged her. "I am so glad you're here. Wait, I though there was going to be three in a group."

She sighed. "Sadly, yes."

I looked around to find, crap. Charizard. But something was off...

He suddenly woke up, stretching, but he abruptly stopped, and started to panic.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"Hey woah woah woah, calm down." He stopped yelling but continued hyperventilating. "Okay, what's missing?" He ceased his breathing and glared at me.

"My. Freaking. Wings!" He turned around, revealing his lack of wings, but it was odd. There was no scar nor was there any sign of them being there. "You took them, didn't you, bitch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. They are in my pocket." He grunted.

"No, rea- wait... It's you."

"Yes," I started, "you put me in a freaking coma."

He shook his head. "No. Him." He pointed at Gengar.

Gengar got angry. "I am a girl," she said, in her usual masculine tone.

"You sound and look like a boy," Charizard explained tauntingly. "So what makes you a girl, huh?"

"My brain," Gengar muttered.

"Guys, cut it out!" I yelled, trying to break them up. "Look, how about we fight after we get out of this death maze?"

They both crossed their arms and grunted.

"Good. Now let's go."

Lucario

"Hey! Wake up! We're gonna die here!" I was yelling at the two other people in the small room I was in. One opened her eyes.

"Where, where are we?" She said, obviously tired and confused.

"A room," I told her.

"Can I go out?"

I shook my head. "I heard a voice. It was Darkrai's. He said the walls would fall one everyone was awake."

"So, where is everyone else? All I see is you and, the one lying on the floor."

"I'm not sure. And he's okay, just unconscious. I checked."

She nodded, hinting a smile. "Good," she whispered. "Oh, and I'm Gardevoir."

I shook her hand. "Lucario. And I can wake him up."

Her eyes lit up. "Please!" I walked over to him. I looked back at Gardevoir, who was giving me a thumbs up. I clapped my hands together, and inhaled deeply.

I swung my hands to the right of his face. "Keep in mind, Gardevoir, it's for the best." I swiftly slapped the deer across the face multiple times. He perked up.

"GAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gardevoir walked over to him.

"Shh, it's okay," she explained what was going on to him.

"And what's your name, dear?"

"Sawsbuck, and who's the other girl?"

"My name is Lucario," I said.

Lopunny

"Whatjusthappened? WheredidAbsolgo? Whydoesmyheadhurt?"

I heard a voice, but did not see anyone. The voice was emotionless and almost sad. "I don't know, I don't know, and because you hit the wall when you stood up."

I felt the back of my head and felt a thick liquid on the back of my head. I brought my hand around to the front of my head and took a good sniff. Blood.

"I, I, oh. Who are you?" I asked the other person, whose body was coming into view.

"My name is Zoroark," he said in the same sad tone. "And there is someone else here, Marowak, I presume. And you are?"

"I'm Lopunny, and-" I was cut off by a crackling sound. Zoroark and I quickly hit the ground and covered our heads. I watched as the concrete walls and ceiling turned to dust in a matter of seconds. I stood up, rubbing my eyes to try and adjust to the now blinding lights. Once I could see again, I surveyed my surroundings, finding that the platform we were perched on was floating, with four paths protruding from it, one on each side. On the end of the walkways were doors, each with a different gold plaque. I was about to read them when I was distracted by a yawn. I looked at the edge of the platfrom, finding a brown bipedal Pokemon with a skull over its head, clutching a bone. He surveyed his surroundings. His eyes finally stopped on me.

"Hello, miss. May I ask where we are?" His voice was adorable!

"Umm, I honestly don't know, but-" I- once again- was cut off. This time by a familiar voice.

"I see you are all awake," it was Darkrai. Zoroark and I growled. "Now, let me tell you a few things about our, ahem, game here. All you need to do to win is successfully get through twenty rooms, which you may notice at the edges of your chambers. You choose one, beat it, and repeat, but it is more difficult than it sounds, you just wait. And now a few rules. Rule number one is that your group may never split up, or be in two different challenge rooms. Rule number two is once you see a challenge room interior, you may not exit, so choose wisely. And least of all, no flying, floating, teleporting, or otherwise skipping a room. You may notice some Pokemon have no wings, and those are the ones who would cheat regardless of my warnings. Oh, and one last thing...

If you faint, you are dead. Best of luck to you!"

We all looked at each other, terrified.

"Alright, guys," I stuttered, trying to compose myself. "Let's see what the rooms are." We each walked over to a door.

Marowak screeched. "H-haunted house."

"Jump," Zoroark told us.

"Twist? What's that supposed to mean?" I informed the others. We all walked to the last door.

"Climb," we said in unison. I spoke next.

"What would be the best?" I asked.

"I'm not the best at jumping, miss," Marowak started, "and I don't like scary things."

Zoroark told us he was good with whatever.

"I'm not a fan of scary things either, so how about climb?"

Marowak and Zoroark nodded. I gingerly placed my hand on the doorknob. "Here goes," I said, shutting my eyes, pushing the door open. We all stepped in and saw three wooden poles in the center of the room. One we were all in completely, the door slammed behind us.

"Welcome to Climb!" A voice said, obviously Darkrai's. "In this challenge all you must do is climb to the top platfrom you see above you. But be careful, various things will fall, so you better dodge them. Also, no physical contact with your group. The game starts once you are all touching a pole. Good luck!"

I swallowed. "Ready?" They both nodded. I touched my pole, Zoroark grabbed his, and Marowak merely stood near his.

"D-Darkrai? May you please let us go right now?"

"Are you sure?" Darkrai's voice said. Marowak nodded. "Okay..." A snap was heard and various orbs of energy fell from the ceiling. I hugged the pole and started shuffling my way up. Zoroark used his claws to make handhold for himself. I looked up to see a ball of fire hurtling toward me. I squished myself up against the pole, making myself as flat as possible. The fireball zoomed by, barely grazing my ears.

I looked down to see how Marowak was doing, but I couldn't see him. I looked over to Zoroark, who saw my concern. He simply pointed upwards, where I saw Marowak at the top. Shaking my head, I continued upward. I was hit by a ball of electricity once, which hurt, but I made it to the top eventually.

Panting, I asked how Marowak got to the top so swiftly. He explained how he used his bone as a hook. Hyperventilating, I made my way out of the room.

Absol

"How about 'sprint'?" I suggested.

"I'm not fast in the least," Rhydon said.

"Umm, maybe 'dance'?"

"Lilligant, I literally have two left feet." Lilligant sighed. "Does 'dodge' sound okay?"

"Once again, not fast. So that leaves 'crush'."

"I could try," Lilligant said.

"Okay then, crush it is." Lilligant opened the door, and we found ourselves in a circular room that sloped upwards from where we were. The door slammed behind is.

"Okay, so what do we-" Lilligant was cut short.

"Welcome to Crush. In this you have to get to the end all while crushing the balls that will be coming toward you. The only rule here is you cannot immobilize a ball. Good luck!" Darkrai's voice echoed across the tube. We all lost our balance when the room began to shake. I looked ahead to find a large stone ball rolling at us that was small enough to fit, but large enough so we can't pass it. Lilligant and I were frozen with fear, but Rhydon stepped forward.

"Get up so we can go!" He yelled. He extended his right arm, balled his hand up into a fist, and broke the ball with a powerful rock smash. "Come on!"

We all started running, and our second challenge rolled toward us. It was still a rock, but much harder than the last. Lilligant used razor leaf to weaken it, while Rhydon and I each used a powerful attack, breaking it. We continued to run.

"Nice megahorn," Rhydon told me. I blushed.

The boulders kept getting more and more difficult; then Darkrai's voice informed us it was the last rock. It suddenly fell from the ceiling, a solid ball of diamond. Rhydon ran back to us and told us the plan. We all charged with our most powerful attacks.

"Wait until it's right in front of us," he told us.

"What!?" Lilligant objected.

"Just trust me, please!" Rhydon told her.

So we waited...

...and waited...

...and waited...

...and then...

We unleashed a powerful attack that didn't destroy the diamond, but disintegrated it. After high fives and hugs, we dubbed the move the Tri-per Beam.

Pachirisu

"We're going through the 'smash' door."

"Hey but what abou-" Charizard snarled at me.

"Smash... Door... Now..." I looked at Gengar. She just shrugged. So we went into the smash room.

"Welcome to Smash! The rules here are simple, just smash through each door! However, you each have to smash three walls, so, split up now!" We shuffled apart from each other, then got separated by walls that shot up through the ground. "And one last thing, physical attacks only. Good luck!"

I swallowed. I can hardly battle, so how will I smash through these? Nevertheless with a physical attack. I looked at the wall ahead of me. I bent my head down, and ran at the wall as fast as I could. My head slammed against the wall, barely making a dent in it. My vision blurred, my head spinning. I touched the top of my head to find blood. I cringed.

Resting against the wall, I heard the progress of the others through noise. Three crashes for each. I sighed. So... Useless. I began to tear, but my sadness soon turned into anger. I rose to my feet and walked to the center of the room, facing the wall I had to hit. Dashing at the door, I surrounded myself in sparks. Anger, blazing. I hit the wall, cracking it more. I continued to bash the wall until a hole large enough for me to fit through opened.

Panting, I told the others what happened.

"Nice job, Pachirisu," Gengar told me. I grinned.

Charizard scoffed. "Took you long enough."

Lucario

"Sprint."

"Sprint?"

"Sprint!"

"Okay, okay, we'll do sprint!" After about ten minutes of arguing, we settled on the Sprint door. I opened the door and we all walked into the room. It was a long, bright hall with a door at the far end. The very, very far end.

"Welcome to the Sprint room! All you have to do is get to the end of the room! You must evade what comes at you. The only rule here is no teleporting. Got that, Gardevoir? Oh, and no intact with you group. Now good luck!"

"Okay... Let's go then." We all started to walk along, when a loud thud came from behind us. A wall of spikes fell in front of the door, then started to come toward us, fast. Gardevoir let out a squeak, as we all turned around and started running. My feet hit the ground, stumbling at first, then getting a rhythm. One, two, one, two. Gardevoir was floating along, quite swiftly. Sawsbuck galloped along, faster than the both of us. He was ten feet ahead of us, getting faster and faster. The wall was gaining on me and Gardevoir. The end of the hall was getting close, but the spikes were at my tail. Shutting my eyes. I moved my legs as fast as I could. Using extremespeed, I reached the end. I looked back to find Gardevoir barely ahead of the wall. I yelled to try and motivate her, but it wasn't working. I was about to look away when I saw Sawsbuck running back to her. He turned around when he reached Gardevoir, running behind her. He showed her ahead, launching her at me. She landed beside me, followed by Sawsbuck. The wall stopped. We made it!

But Sawsbuck didn't look well. He was breathing heavily, barely able to stand. Then I realized; he broke the rule. He touched Gardevoir. He fell to the ground and looked up at us.

"It was worth it. Now please, win for me." His head slumped to the side, lifeless. Gardevoir and I watched helplessly as his body dissolved into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

PHS Chapter 4: Day 9

Lucario

"Sawsbuck..." Gardevoir was crying. I'll admit I was a bit, too.

I swept my arm across my face. "Well, he wants us to go along, so we should." We walked through the door at the end, where we were greeted by a small room. On the right, there was a television like thing, so I walked up to it. Letters flashed across the screen. "Casualties" it said. The letters shrunk and moved to the top. Where a large "1" showed up. It went beside the other word. A picture popped up. It was Sawsbuck's school photo. It moved down, and new words popped up. "Please wait until everyone finishes room one".

I tapped on Sawsbuck's picture, and information about him popped up. He was a junior, and his cause of death? Cheating. It gave more details on his death, but I closed the screen, because I was there when he passed away. I didn't want to re-live that.

Pachirisu

Room 12

"Charizard, you have picked the last six rooms. May I please pick one? You can choose the rest." I was tired of Charzard bossing me around. He chose all power-based rooms and I'm covered in blood.

Charizard snorted. "Sure, whatever."

I guided us to the "Crawl" room, and opened the door. We found ourselves in a corridor that was surprisingly tall.

"Welcome to crawl! In this room, you must get to the end of this hall! It will shrink quite swiftly, so hurry up. No touching your partners, and a little hint: the tiles are one foot squared. Good luck!" With a rumble, the walls closed in, and we all started sprinting. Charizard, without his wings, was quite slow, but me and Gengar made it to the end when both Charizard and the wall were halfway. His neck was bending, being crushed. it slowed him down, a lot. He struggled to continue, his pace slow. He continued to be crushed, but he kept going. He was almost at the end, he just needed to get his body through. It was too tight. He looked up at me.

"I hope your death is as bad as mine, bi-" his voice cut off along with his head. It was limp, and dissolved into the air.

Eyes wide, my emotions mixed, we walked into the next room, with a screen displaying the deceased. I saw Charizard's picture. I searched for anyone else I knew, and saw a few from class and... Oh no... It can't be true! She couldn't have! I burst into tears, falling onto the cold floor.

Lopunny

Room 7

"Dodge, I suppose."

I nodded. It seemed the most reasonable. I was pretty agile, along with Zoroark, and Marowak was small, so that seemed okay. Marowak squeaked in agreement.

I opened the door, to find us in a long tiled corridor. The tiles were quite large, with almost all of them looking... Loose.

"Welcome to dodge! In this room, all you have to do is get to the end, like most rooms. If you get hit by one of the things you must dodge, you are dead, but only a direct hit. If it its your ears or tail or, I don't know, anything with no vital organs, you will be okay. Good luck!"

Zoroark looked over at me. "Don't kill me for this," he told me, with a slight grin. I watched as his hair disappeared, and his body straightened, becoming thinner and, well, curvier. His claws shrunk into his paws, which got much smaller. He lost his snout as his ears became larger and larger. When he was finished he looked just like... Me. "But your body will work nicely for this task."

I struggled for a response, but I was unable to do so because of a large iron ball being launched at me. I leaped over it and began to sprint toward the end. Jumping over quite a few more, I saw the end. I moved my legs faster, ignoring the screaming pain in them.

...but I couldn't keep up, I stumbled and tripped. I fell toward the floor, but I did not hit it. Instead, a large iron ball slammed into my side. Only then did my body meet the floor.

It didn't hurt.

I couldn't even feel it.

But I did feel myself dying.

Piece by piece, I felt myself dissolve. My ears being torn from my body, until they were no more. I heard the echoes of my partners.

"Lopunny!"

"Get up!"

"She's dying..."

And that's all I heard.

...but then I woke up. I was in the same castle room, same marble but... Everyone was passed out on the floor. However, quite a few were missing. Avoiding the bodies, which were still breathing by the way, I worked my way outside. I couldn't believe my eyes! There were two grassy areas beside the path leading inside, and everyone was playing soccer! Completely dumbfounded, I felt a touch on my shoulder. Turning around I discovered it was Darkrai!

"You bastard!" I yelled, pulling back my fist. Darkrai put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I know I deserve a punch, but before you do, allow me to explain." I looked at my fist, and put it at me side.

"Go for it," I said, flicking his hand off.

"You see," he started, "it was merely a dream, or rather, a simulated group nightmare. I simply put everyone to sleep with Hypnosis and used nightmare, but a very special Nightmare I will teach my new class that starts tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really the smartest thing to do? I mean, my hand-". Looked down to find there was no scar where I punched the wall.

Darkrai shrugged. "I don't know, but no one has killed me yet. No you may go play soccer, if you so desire."

I shook my head. "I've got homework." Darkrai nodded and waved as I ran back to my dorm.

Day 10

"That... Was insane." The next day I was sitting in my History class with the other two Pokemon at my table. One of them, a Swampert, was kinda in shock so he was at the nurse. "And I can't believe you died, Lopunny!" A very fast-talking Leafeon was talking about her experience through the rooms.

"Yeah, lame!" Servine, who was seated next to me boasted about the fact that if it wasn't for him and his group, everyone would've been stuck there forever. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I looked back down at the boom I was reading. Leafeon and Servine were babbling on about what happened when the bell rang. I shut my book as Leafeon concluded her sentence, resulting in a glare from the teacher, Dialga. Her face flushed red when she noticed.

"Okay, class, we are going to commence our first unit, creation. I am aware that you have all learned about this before, but we shall learn this in more detail and a more, engaging way." Grunts and groans filled the classroom, which were soon silences by Dialga. "Be quiet!" He bellowed. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. "You all know exactly what happened, but just to make sure I need you guys to write me what happened, and we shall start our own universes tomorrow." More groans arose from the students, but I was confused about his statement, but I just shook it off.

I took a binder out from my knapsack and opened the clips with a loud click.

"Can I borrow a piece, Lopunny?" Leafeons speedy, high pitched voice said. I sighed, and gave one to her. She thanked me and began writing. I retrieved a pencil and started writing.

Okay, in nothingness, an egg formed, containing Arceus, who made Palkia, Dialga and possibly Giratina who was banished to another dimension for his actions. I continued writing until class ceased. Dotting my final sentence, I handed my paper to Dialga.

"Excuse me, sir?" I wanted to know what Dialga meant. "What do you mean by 'start our own universes'?" Dialga grinned.

"Glad to see you listened. Well, it's exactly as it sounds, but you shall find out tomorrow. Now, I believe you have a class to attend?" I nodded, waving as I ran away.

Lucario

Apparently Lucarionite is quite common. Pfft. Makes my trip easier.

Sitting in the back corner of my mega evolution class, I listened as Professor Y explained how our trips would begin on Friday, so we better get our partners informed and, well, have their consent. Also, we would dedicate our Thursday class for packing. We were now to 'buddy up' to research and discuss possible locations for our mega stones. I looked around the room, trying to find a partner that would be decent.

"Excuse my interruption, but I would like to inquire to whether you possess a, ahem, buddy." I looked to my side to find a dog that could only be describes as a hellhound.

"Er, no," I replied, quite awkwardly. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I go by the title of Houndoom, as for you?"

"Lucario."

"Excellent. Now, I would appreciate it if we could commence our endeavor here as swiftly and efficiently as we are capable of executing." I nodded, slightly put off by his long words, but we hiked down to the computer lab shortly after. Houndoom cautiously chose a computer from the twenty on the room, although it seemed random. Sitting down, he logged in to the computer

"So, why this computer?" I asked him.

"This wonderful hunk of technology is the most sanitary. Generally I pick the computer in the most optimal area for Internet speed, but this magnificent area keeps them consistent. So I went with the one with the least amount of STD's"

I stepped back, disgusted. Houndoom chuckled. "Just kidding!" I slapped him, and he returned the favor.

After searching for twenty minutes, we found a fairly reliable source about mega stone patterns and where the next one will show up. For Lucarionite, there are usually three in the world at a given time. Houndoomite; almost none, but it's appearance patterns are easily predictable and stable. After a bit more studying, we discovered the three most likely positions for our respective stones. Mine were quite far apart, so my trip would take a bit, but one was more probable than the others. Hondoom's on the other hand, were quite clustered. Lucky him.

We shut off the computer just as the bell rang, and parted ways. I jogged over to the stadium road and entered the red freshman arena where my battling class took place. I went to Cobalion so I could get started. Cobalion helped the fighting type pokemon.

"Good to see you, Lucario," he said with a grin. "Ready to get started?"

I nodded. I had earlier reserved a spot for a private training lesson. He escorted me to the halls inside the stadium, which were lined with various sports rooms. We reached a hall with six glass rooms, three on each side. The insides, however, were quite simple compared to the complex walls filled with trophies. Each room was geared toward a specific fighting style, so Cobalion brought me into one with a single punching bag in the center. It resembled a Machamp. In the corner, another bad was there, which had the face of a Crobat on it. Cobalion shut the door and locked it.

"Ready? All you need to do it strike the bag as hard and you can. Keep in mind that to gain experience from this one, hit. It. Hard. Speed probably won't help you."

"Okay," I said, stepping up to the mat. "Just... Go for it?"

He nodded. "Go for it. If you do something wrong, I'll correct you." I pulled my fist back, ready to punch, but I was immediately halted. "Woah woah woah!" He yelled, grabbing my hand. "Your form! It's disgusting. Stand up straight, keep your weight evenly distributed, then shift when you punch, and for crying out loud! Your thumb goes on the outside!" I blushed, and continued training.

Absol

I am finally done. Finally. I walked out of the science room and into the hall. Everyone was shoving and yelling and I could barely breathe. I was pushed up against at least twenty other Pokemon. Finally, I managed to get out. I jogged out as far as I could and took a deep breath. I tightened my backpack and resentfully walked toward the Hoenn dorm.

I reached my room, relieved I could finally just relax and play video games. I jiggled the key in the lock for a bit until it finally unlocked. Placing my hand on the knob, I opened the door to find my roommate doing what she always does; crashes around the room and messes stuff up. The video game cases were scattered around the floor, she was sitting on the couch, holding up the WiiU gamepad and a Wii remote.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" She asked with a frankly creepy smile.

"No." I told it to her straight. She may not seem like it, but she is amazing at Mario Kart and stuff like that. Her smile faded into a pathetic frown.

"Please?" Our conversation alternating between my same cynical "no" and her pleases, which got progressively longer and louder.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEE?"

I finally snapped. "FOR GODS SAKE, FINE!"

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yay!"

After about an hour of hopeless defeat, I finally convinced her I had homework, which I did. I completed my homework when I got an e-mail. It was about my mega evolution class. We had to pick a partner. Shit. All my friends are in that class so I only have one option...

I craned my head over to my roommate who was stuffing her face with cookies. Ugh. I slowly walked up to her, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and asked her to be my partner. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"YES!" She jumped onto me, strangling me with a hug. "Yay!"

"Yay..." I repeated, though not excitedly, like her.

Pachirisu

Battling. I am screwed. Charizard will be pissed. Thinking about it, Zekrom probably won't pit me against him, but I'll still look out. I sat at the top once again, waiting for the next matchup.

"Zangoose and Jolteon versus Pachirisu and Floatzel!" I put down my book and went to the battlefield, which was scattered with rocks. I hopped on to a flat stone beside Floatzel.

"Begin!" Jolteon launched a thunderbolt at Floatzel, who blocked it with protect. Zangoose dashed toward me, ready to attack with close combat. I leaped straight up and onto hid head, nuzzling him so he is paralyzed. Still on his head, I bit down with super fang, devastating him. I wasn't paying attention to the others around me.

"Look out!" Floatzel screamed in a stern tone. I looked up, only to be hit by signal beam. I was slammed against the wall and saw Jolteon charging a thunder. I sprinted to Floatzel, to whom the attack was aimed, and took the hit.

"You idiot!" He yelled, but he was shocked when I got up stronger.

"Volt absorb," I told him. I ran back to Zangoose and hit him with spark, but he retaliated with close combat.

I barely survived, if not for my volt absorb. Panting, I charged at Zangoose who was charging another close combat. We slammed into each other at the same time, and that's all I remember.

In the infirmary, I was told that Floatzel barely managed to defeat Jolteon. Yay. Twenty points for us. I was released a bit later to head back to my dorm, but I went to the library to avoid Vespiquen.

"How was your day?" Cresselia asked while I helped her organize some books.

"Pretty good," I replied, switching two books around. "I won in battling class."

"That's fantastic!"

We put away books for another hour and a half before I got started on my homework. Lopunny was there too, but we didn't really interact until she walked over to me. I looked up.

"You need something?"

"Yeah..." She started, with a serious look in her eyes. "Will you come with me to help me find my mega stone?"

"So, like, leave campus? For how long?" I asked.

"I really don't know... Should be a week or two."

"I would love to," I said, perhaps too desperately.

She nodded. "Awesome! You'll have to attend the Friday class however."

"I'm in," I replied. Anything to get away from Charizard.


End file.
